Esencia de Guerra
by Dusty Dream
Summary: Las dudas sobre el deseo de ser princesa comienzan a invadir a Twilight bajo la presión que deja la reciente guerra y la preocupación de dejar que el reino de Ecuestria caiga al decidir huir de los enemigos que la persiguen.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Un profundo silencio reinaba en todo el vasto bosque. Con el frío atenazando en la desolación misma, no bastaría decir, para describirlo, que la esencia en aquella tierra era la tristeza. Constituía un gran esfuerzo mantener vida en aquel desierto helado, y sin embargo, la había. Un leve movimiento al margen del cauce helado daba la impresión de despertar al bosque entero. Una joven alicornio avanzaba hundiéndose en la nieve con cada paso que daba. Detrás de ella, un dragoncito se afanaba por seguir el paso de su amiga, pero esto le parecía algo imposible. Más de una vez se había hundido en algún hoyo profundo, o había resbalado sobre el duro y liso hielo de un charco congelado. Mientras que su amiga parecía no afectarle nada durante su caminata.

En una de esas, las garritas del dragón no pudieron aferrarse más a la nieve y cayó. De hecho, ya había tropezado varias veces antes, pero en esta, la alicornio no lo escuchó levantarse. Un gran terror la invadió, sabía lo que podía hacer la nieve con quienes duermen con ella.

-¡Spike!- exclamó.

Se acercó hacia su amiguito caído y usando su magia lo colocó sobre su lomo. Tenía que seguir, pero no pudo evitar preocuparse por Spike. Él había sido durante toda su vida su ayudante y amigo, e incluso, varias veces sentía por el algo más grande, casi lo veía como un hijo, y el la veía como una madre. Se sentía enferma de tan solo pensar que tal vez lo perdería.

Decidió continuar. No sabían su destino ni qué camino tomar, desde un inicio solo se había limitado a caminar, quizá a huir, pero prefería no considerarlo de esa manera. Sintió el dolor de la perdida. La vida antigua, de amistades y de hacer lo que más le gustaba, estaba terminada. Quizá comenzó a terminar en cuanto la nombraron princesa, cuando se despidió de las comodidades de lo común, de confundirse entre la multitud y dedicarse al estudio y había asumido una tarea que no había buscado, y que tal vez no quería. Otros ponis tenían una actitud distinta con ella. Si bien, había quienes eran respetuosos, también había algunos que la acusaban de ambiciosa. Sentía furia cada vez que pensaba que su mentora Celestia en lugar de darle un privilegio, le había arrebatado algo precioso.

Dejó que el bosque la tranquilizara mientras aclaraba su mente. Estaban huyendo. ¿De qué? Ni ella estaba segura, solo pudo recordar los sucesos de los días anteriores. Incluso si alguien le preguntara que sabía, ella no podría describirlo con detalle, ella nunca antes había presenciado una guerra poni, no hasta entonces, cuando "ellos" llegaron a Canterlot y les arrebataron por la mala la paz y armonía que reinaba. La hambre y miseria, y otras calamidades azotaban el reino que alguna vez había sido llamado Equestria. Al final se vieron obligados a huir. De sus amigas y su familia no sabía nada desde hace meses, otra desventaja de ser princesa.

Sobre su lomo, sentía como Spike se revolvía entre sueños. El pobre no parecía dispuesto a seguir a pie, después de todo, seguía siendo un bebé. Twilight se detuvo y miro a su alrededor. Allí, sobre una pendiente y delante de un gigantesco árbol, se hallaba otro más pequeño caído. La alicornio saltó con cuidado sobre este y descubrió un pequeño refugio entre unas enormes raíces. Twilight dejó a su valiosa carga sobre el frío suelo y le preparó una cama entre las hojas y las ramitas secas. Al terminar, usó su magia para levitar y meter a Spike allí suavemente. Después se dejó caer pesadamente a su lado. La nieve comenzó a caer silenciosamente sobre el bosque, cubriendo poco a poco las huellas que habían dejado atrás y, mientras se formaba un mundo nuevo y reluciente bajo el fulgor de la noche, Twilight se hundió en el mundo de los sueños.


	2. Chapter 2

**I**

Spike se levantó de su cama y asomo su cabeza. Hacía una mañana fría y helada, y el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes blancas. Spike odiaba esos días, extrañaba las mañanas soleadas que reinaban todos los días en Ponyville. Incluso en invierno, el sol secaba con sus rayos el césped cubierto de escarcha. Ahí no.

Una gruesa capa de nieve cubría el suelo y se amontonaba contra el troco frente al refugio. Spike se decidió por ir a explorar un poco. Trepo por el tronco protector, donde se tenía una mejor vista de la nueva tonalidad del bosque, y con cuidado, bajó y posó sus cuatro garras en lo alto de la nieve. Se veía seguro, pero al apretar, la fina cubierta de hielo se rompió, soltó un pequeño grito ahogado cuando se hundió en la nieve y resopló al encontrarse metido en el montón blanco hasta la altura de su nariz. Avanzó hasta encontrar a la orilla del rio que seguían desde hace un par de días, ahí la nieve tenía muy poco de profundidad. Se sorprendió al notar una capa de hielo sobre la superficie del agua. Tentado por la curiosidad, posó suavemente una de sus garritas sobre la fría superficie, pero la retiró en seguida, sintiendo mojada la superficie de hielo.

"No se puede patinar, el hielo está muy delgado"- pensó Spike, recordando con una sonrisa a Pinkie Pie, y al incidente de Twilight cuando intento patinar por primera vez.

El dragoncito sacudió de su cabeza todos esos recuerdos, y regreso hacia donde se encontraba la alicornio.

-¡Twilight!, ¡despierta!- Llamó Spike por enésima vez.

Solo pudo quedaba una cosa por hacer. Preocupado, Spike tomó una de sus plumas y la arrancó bruscamente.

-¡Auch!, ¡oye!- gritó Twilight al fin despierta.

-¡Twilight tenemos que irnos!, recuerda que te están persiguiendo y… ¿¡Quien sabe que te puedan hacer si te atrapan!? Podrían encerrarte en un calabozo, o podrían ponerte a trabajar peor que un animal de carga, o algo peor o…

Twilight rodeó con el ala al pequeño dragón, interrumpiendo su agitado discurso.

-Dime, ¿qué clase de poni en su sano juicio se adentraría en un profundo bosque lleno de peligros durante la estación más cruda del año?- pregunto la alicornio tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Tú- contestó Spike- y yo… aunque no sea un poni en realidad.

Twilight no pudo evitar reír un poco… y también bostezar. Estaba agotada. Despertó muchas veces durante la noche: a veces la sobresaltaba el recuerdo de una ciudad en caos. A veces la despertaba el sonido del viento helado chocando contra los frondosos árboles, y la imagen de una tormenta que cobraba fuerza, a pesar de que las enormes raíces del refugio, y el árbol caído ofrecían cierta protección contra el viento. También estaba el resentimiento, que convertía la sensación de seguridad en una sombra casi olvidada en su mente.

La alicornio volvió a colocar su cabeza sobre sus dos patas, y se hundió en un profundo sueño. Spike supo que su amiga no se encontraba del todo dispuesta a continuar por ahora, fue a colocarse a su lado con la cola enroscada alrededor de él y trato de volver a dormir.

La atormenta cobró fuerza. El viento helado empujaba la nieve contra la cara de Twilight mientras esta se afanaba por continuar. Spike la seguía esforzadamente. La capa de nieve era cada vez más profunda y el dragoncito se hundía con cada paso. Había convencido a Twilight de que esta vez no desfallecería, y que podría caminar por su cuenta, pero esta vez no era como la última vez, el cielo se había oscurecido y había dado inicio una tormenta.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea volar?- pregunto repentinamente Twilight.

-¡Que!, para que quieres volar.

- Quiero asegúrame más o menos de nuestra ubicación actual.

-¡Ubicación actual!, ¡Estamos completamente perdidos!

La alicornio morada alzo el vuelo ignorando completamente a Spike al no recibir mucho apoyo de esté. Conforme iba avanzando, las condiciones se tornaban cada vez más confusa para su vuelo. Le pareció haber visto algo. No muy lejos de ahí se hallaba una figura oscura, apenas visible entre los densos copos de nieve que caían alrededor. Después de unos minutos manteniéndose en el aire, pudo distinguir la forma de un extraño castillo negro.

-¡Por allá hay un lugar donde refugiarnos! ¡Sígueme!- gritó Twilight alzando la voz contra el viento.

Del castillo empedrado solo quedaban unos cuantos muros y una torre de pie y unas viejas enredaderas trepaban por estos. La nieve había dejado de caer y el cielo se había despejado cuando Twilight y Spike llegaron al castillo que había señalado la alicornio morada.

-¿No es asombroso Spike?- preguntó Twilight mientras observaba con detalle cada piedra encimada una sobre otra- El otro día leí un libro de historia sobre una época llamada "La edad media", donde había una nobleza dueño y señor en su territorio llamados feudales, pero solo obedecían a su rey y blah blah blah-

Así lo tradujo Spike, después de todo una vida, se había acostumbrado a los largos sermones que daba su amiga cada vez que se emocionaba. Fingiendo escuchar, Spike escalo por una de las congeladas paredes y observo a su alrededor.

-Por el amor de… ¡Twilight!

Twilight escucho el llamado de su asistente sobre uno de los poco muros y voló hasta él.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Mira por allá

-Ese es… ¿un pueblo?

-¡Así es Twilight! ¡Estamos salvados!

-No lo sé…

Una sensación de temor la invado de repente. ¿Qué pasaría si los ponis que ahí habitaban la irían a abuchear? Pues había dejado en el abandono a todos sus súbditos. Quizá todo el respeto que había conseguido se desvaneció enteramente.

-oh, vamos, ¿no tienes hambre?

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Twilight. Era cierto, hacia casi dos días que no había probado bocado. Tratando de luchar contra el insistente vacío en su estómago, volvió a imaginar las miles de miradas hostiles que le darían la bienvenida en aquel poblado. Un gruñido irrumpió en la mente de Twilight, haciendo que finalmente cediera.

-Supongo que podríamos bajar a comer algo- murmuró.

Una sobrecogedora desolación inundaba el pueblo. Si no fuesen por los recientes murales pintados en algunos muros, ni por las pequeñas carpas que se alzaban alrededor de las casas, se pensaría que aquel poblado fue abandonado desde hace siglos. Todas las casas y demás construcciones habían sido hechas de concreto, igual que los edificios de Manehattan y algunos hoteles de Canterlot, pero estas eran pequeños, diminutos, casi microscópicos en comparación con los colosales templos antiguos como el castillo, situadas casi a las afueras de Equestria y que ya se consideraban maravillas, sin embargo, tenían una estructura similar con aquellas casas. Pero pesar de ello, los templos aún se conservaba mejor que cualquier edificio de aquel no muy antiguo pueblo. No parecía abandonado por mucho tiempo, quizá solo un par de semanas atrás, todos los ponis que ahí posiblemente habitaban habían desaparecido como por arte de magia. Twilight, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no pudo evitar sentir alivio, al menos no se enfrentaría a cualquier mirada hostil.

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado?- pregunto Spike mientras alzaba un pedazo de tela de carpa desgarrado.

-No sé, quizá a estos ponis los atacaron y se los llevaron a todos a la fuerza.

-¡Qué horror!-exclamó Spike mientras recordaba el reciente ataque a Canterlot.

La princesa comenzó a recorrer la calle seguida como siempre por su asistente. La noche comenzaba a descender al mismo tiempo que temperatura, debían encontrar un refugio pronto si no querían morir congelados. Más que un pueblo, aquello parecía un enorme montón de escombros. Finalmente Twilight se detuvo frente a uno de los pocos edificios en pie, una de las paredes tenía una enorme abertura. La princesa suspiró antes de adentrarse en la oscuridad que ofrecían esas tres paredes, Encendiendo su cuerno, notó que Spike no la habían dejado de seguir en ningún momento. Esto la tranquilizo, al igual que la casi reconfortante tibieza de un techo. Al atravesar unos pasillos, encontraron lo que parecía ser una muy sencilla sala de estar. Twilight trató de ignorar el hambre y se acomodó en uno de los sofás. Finalmente sus adoloridas patas se distendieron, y el sueño comenzó a invadirla, aun sabiendo las horribles pesadillas que la esperaban.

Spike se acomodó en otro sofá, y antes de cerrar los ojos, quizá por pura curiosidad, miró hacia los de Twilight, y de repente, le pareció entender que en mente, la princesa tenía algo que él aun desconocía.


	3. Chapter 3

**II**

Más allá de la ciudad en ruinas, en un claro se hallaba una enorme casa cubierta de enredaderas secas que subían hasta las chimeneas. Incluso si el mundo se estaba congelando allá fuera, dentro parecía acogedoramente cálida, y lo mejor de todo, se encontraba completa.

Spike la había encontrado mientras buscaba algo de comer para él y Twilight, ya que las reservas que encontraron en una colorida tienda no irían a durar para siempre. Extrañado de encontrar esa casa en el claro, decidió volver y contarle a la princesa.

-¿Deberíamos entrar?

-¡¿Entrar?! , deberíamos quedarnos ahí.

- No lo sé Spike, ¿No te parece extraño encontrar una enorme casa en perfecto estado en medio de una bosque no muy lejos de un pueblo que está hecho ruinas?

- De hecho no, además tu misma dijiste que ese pueblo fue destruido hace posiblemente siglos, y esta casa tiene un estilo un poco más… moderno

- ¿Y si algún poni vive ahí?

- Pues si alguien vive ahí, seguro debería quitar toda la nieve del frente de su puerta, quizá no ha salido hace un mes.

Twilight suspiró, alzo a Spike con su magia y atravesó dificultosamente el claro nevado, hasta la puerta, uso un hechizo para abrir la cerradura y entró con cautela, dejando entrar también la nieve.

-¿Hola?- murmuró Twilight tras dejar a Spike en el suelo.

Volvió a llamar, esta vez esta vez un poco más alto.

-No hay nadie- le susurró Spike -vamos a echar un vistazo.

La casa apenas tenía habitaciones, pero estas eran enormes, con muy pocos muebles: algunas mesas y sillas, un maltrecho sofá y un librero.

-Bien, no hay nada aquí, ni siquiera comida- dijo Spike mientras se paseaba por la casa inspeccionando cada rincón. Se detuvo enfrente de un pequeño cofre y se preguntó si era de esos en los que los abres y emiten música. Tentado por la curiosidad, decidió al fin abrirlo, pero no emitió sonido alguno, sus ojos centellaron al ver que el cofrecito estaba lleno de gemas, bastante pequeñas, quizá fragmentos, pero al final gemas. Volteó a ver a Twilight, que estaba distraída observando un libro, volvió a mirar el cofre y extendió lentamente una garra.

-¡Spike!

El grito le hizo dar un salto, y con un resoplido volteó a ver a la alicornio.

-¿si?

- Sabes que esta casa no es nuestra, no puedes andar así viendo y robando todo lo que vez.

- Esto no es todo lo que veo, además, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo tú?

- Yo solo… no estoy robando, solo estoy tomado un par de libros prestados.

-Claro, entonces yo también tomare esto prestado- respondió Spike, extendió sus garras se metió un puño de gemas a su boca.

Twilight lanzó un suspiro. -"supongo que si podemos llevarnos algo, después de todo nadie vendrá aquí"- pensó.

-Ya es tarde, deberíamos irnos- dijo la princesa al cabo de un rato

-¿No nos vamos a quedar?

-Ya te dije que no, esta casa seguro pertenece a alguien, además no sé por qué, pero este lugar me da muy mala espina.

-De acuerdo- respondió Spike, dejando de nuevo en su lugar el cofre.

* * *

Los siguientes días transcurrieron en calma. Twilight solía acompañar a Spike al bosque, y este le preguntaba cuando volverían a partir. Pero ella no sabia. "Solo cuando sea necesario" se había dicho.Y en las noches, mientras Spike dormía, Twilight se entretenía leyendo los libros que tomo prestados, y se internaba en los relatos de estos.

Una tarde, mientras Twilight dormía bajo el techo de la sala principal cerca de la salida de aquel edificio,una corriente de aire fresco entró por la grieta en la pared, alborotando el cabello de la princesa. La alicornio levanto la cabeza y soltó un pequeño estornudo, ahora despierta y moviendo un poco su nariz, volvió a bajar su cabeza, enroscó su cola alrededor de su cuerpo y movió un poco las alas.

-Parece que hace frío- escucho decir a Spike detrás suyo- podría ir a buscar un poco de leña para hacer una fogata.

-No te molestes- respondió Twilight

-Pero no me molesta- dijo el dragoncito incorporándose de un salto y dirigiéndose a la salida- ademas no me imaginaria tener a una Twilight enferma en casa, ¿sabes?-

Y antes de esperar una replica, Spike salio del edificio y se alejo. Se detuvo justo en el lindero del bosque, afuera hacia incluso mas frió, se estremeció y caminó por un sendero, buscando alguna rama o un pedazo de corteza que sirviera como leña.

Así se entretuvo por al menos un par de horas, pero no podía encontrar madera suficiente, o por lo menos lo suficientemente seca, y justo al anochecer decidió regresar con las manos vacías. Cabizbajo, camino por entre todos los escombros del pueblo hasta llegar al edificio, pero Twilight no estaba ahí.

-¿Twilight?- pregunto en voz alto, pero no hubo respuesta.

Desconcertado, salió del edificio y camino por los alrededores, unos metros mas adelante, encontró lo que parecían ser las huellas de Twilight, y mas adelante encontró otras huellas sobre la nieve, pero estas no eran de Twilight. Volvió a alejarse, esta vez un poco mas preocupado, ¿por qué había salido Twilight del edificio cuando afuera comenzaba a hacer un frío atroz?, ¿y de que poni o ponis podrían ser esas huellas diferentes a las de Twilght?. Estas y otras preguntas hacían que Spike apretara mas el paso, hasta que se encontró corriendo. El rastro de huellas conducía a la casa en el claro, se separaban durante un tramo, y se volvían a encontrar un poco más lejos, en un rastro confuso sobre la nieve. Estas ya no eran pisadas, más bien era un indicio de huellas emborronadas e indecisas, pero Spike imaginó que expresaba un gran esfuerzo, o quizá un intento de escapar desesperadamente, o...

Imaginando lo peor, Spike volvió a internarse al bosque, con solo una pregunta rondandole en su agobiada mente, ¿Donde estaba Twilight?

* * *

-Solo, muy solo- murmuró el dragoncito mirando en torno suyo.

Para su fortuna, ninguna tormenta estalló en los días siguientes mientras el exploraba solo el bosque de aspecto ceñudo, en busca de alguna señal de Twilight. Sin embargo, la pegajosa y espesa niebla parecía no disiparse. Siempre avanzaba en linea recta, o al menos trataba, siempre con ese pesar de preocupación en el estomago que le impedía caminar sin desviarse. Solo la férrea voluntad de encontrar a la princesa podía asegurarle que se acercaba a ella cada vez más.

Pero a veces se detenía, pensando en que tan lejos se encontraba de algún poni, o que a pesar de que camine por medio mundo, no la encontraría, que siempre se encontraría lejos igualmente.

Sin embargo, siempre continuaba adelante, hasta que un día, la fatiga y el hambre lo vencieron. Entonces se detuvo al abrigo de una protuberancia rocosa entre los nudosos troncos de los arboles. Dentro, el improvisado refugio parecía aun mas grande que por fuera, pero la oscuridad le impedía ver mas allá de la luz que reflejaba débilmente la luna sobre la nieve. Sin esperar a que sus ojos se acostumbraran, Spike se interno en la roca y ahí se hizo un ovillo, con su vista apuntando hacia el exterior.

¡Que oscuridad tan sola! ¡Que enemigos el bosque, la nieve y la niebla! Enemigos que lo hacían prisioneros de su propia tristeza y duda y que parecían gritarle: "¡No la encontraras nunca!

Un par de lagrimas asomaron de sus ojos esmeralda, acurrucándose un poco mas, Spike trato de dormir. Pero derrepente algo lo inquieto, algo le hizo olvidar toda su tristeza y sustituirla por miedo, una respiración confusa más allá de la oscuridad. Un escalofrió le recorrió todas sus escamas, hasta que en las tinieblas pudo distinguir un par de ojos brillantes. Dentro de Spike, el temor dio lugar a una alegría intensa y hasta entonces desconocida, casi como en un sueño.

-¡Twilight!- murmuró suavemente, ahora un par de lagrimas de felicidad asomaron por sus asombrados ojos.

La princesa extendió sus alas, y Spike se abalanzó hacia ella de un salto, aferrándose con un abrazo.

-¡Spike!- murmuró también la princesa, abrazando a su asistente con sus alas.

-Te extrañe tanto, juro por Celestia que te busque- le dijo Spike mirándola a los ojos, ella también estaba llorando.

-Yo igual te extrañe, mi fiel asistente y amigo- le dijo Twilight una vez que Spike dejó de abrazarla- ¡Pero yo, tan cobarde que no te pude esperar!, perdoname por favor.

Pero Spike ya la había perdonado, volviendo a acomodarse, el dragoncito sintió la tibieza de las plumas de Twilight, y jurando ya nunca perderla, se quedó dormido.


End file.
